Beneath The Mask
by nova1803
Summary: Set far into the future with a whole new cast. My first fic, hope you like it, leave reviews so I can improve ! :
1. Chapter 1

The soft moon air hung upon the tips of the tall Hogwarts towers, like something out of a painting. Birds were chirping loudly in the nearby tree's as a dark figure swooped across the courtyard, walking at an unusually fast pace. Her dark hair lightly blowing in the breeze, and her school robes tucked in to avoid being exposed by any passers by, she strutted a bit faster now, she was reaching the end of the cobbled path. Pulling her wand out of her robe, she tapped it twice against a solid brick wall, if someone had saw this they'd of thought she was mad. But then the bricks began to move until it was just a space into a dark room, "_Lumos"_ she whispered and her wand ignited with a fiery light.

As she walked further down the passage the bricks formed again behind her, and she came to a small room, with two sofa's a table with four chairs and a fireplace, cozy you could say. Taking her hood down she revealed her long dark hair, it was so dark it almost blended in with the shadows. Coming in she was greeted by another two girls, both just as mysterious as her. One was dark and exotic, the other pale skinned and petite. " About time Lucille, normally its you who's here first." The smaller girl said sat at the table,looking to the girl whom had just entered. Lucille walked in taking her coat off and putting it on the hanger by the entrance.

" Well I am sorry, Gunch was trying to follow me so I had to dodge him, its not like you've never done it Sophia" Lucille said clearly flustered after rushing away from the caretaker. Sophia just smiled sarcastically then turned back to the girl sat at the other end of the table. Cerise Magaera, a dark skinned, exotic beauty just looked deep into the fire and barely even noticed Lucille, who'd just walked in. Thats when Lucille walked over and pulled up a chair and sat down sighing, "So had a good holiday guys?" She said smiling softly, now all of their robes were visible, the shiny green emblem of the, Slytherin. Sophia was the first to answer as her face lit up, "Hell yeah, my dad took me shopping and got me like a whole new wardrobe and this amazing ring I saw, its meant to change depending on how much you need to pee or something stupid like that" She beamed ecstatically back to Lucille. Sophia was the dopey one out of the group, the grass can even interest her sometimes. Lucille being the head honcho, just laughed at her, whereas Cerise still sat and looked into the fire. " You know your eyes will burn out if you stare any harder" Lucille said poking at her, Cerise snapped around, as if she'd just been asleep or something and smiled. " Sorry must of got a bit hypnotized then, yeah I've had a good summer, bit boring though, daddy was away on business." She said in a kind of disappointed way, then looked down and played with her nails.

Lucille looked at the two of them, how could of these two people ended up her best friends. She didnt know but they were the best friends, and seeing as this was the start of their last year at school, they just knew this was going to be a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

Alastair Roccos and Khan Zabini walked into the great hall as everyone was seated, teachers looked in annoyance while the new first years stared in wonder. Heading for the Slytherin table they both sat down next to their friends, Lucille,Cerise and Sophia, they were all renowned throughout the school as the 'Popular' Slytherin's, and were the ones who are always in trouble and lucky to be kicked out. They all looked at eachother and smirked. Then listened to what the headmistress had to say.

" _Welcome to all you knew students, and hope you enjoy your first year here at Hogwarts, as for the others, welcome back and be sure to have a better year than last" _She said in a slight sterner tone as she got the end of the sentence. Headmistress Amelia Thorncroft, was different from any other around the globe. She wasnt your typical old wrinkly headteacher who shouted and barked at you all the time, she was quite young. But also very wise and most of the Wizarding community respected her due to her help in the abolishment of the last death eaters. She nodded then walked back to the teachers table which was directly infront of the four others.

Turning back to face eachother the Slytherin gang began to natter between themselves, Lucille the first to talk as always. " So boys, how did the job go?" She asked the boys blatantly, not taking her glare off of them. Khan was eager to reply as a smirk escaped his calm face, " Come on Luci, you know us, the job went perfectly, he'll be eating out of are hands soon enough" he sniggered back to her. Then she just smiled. "Well boys leave the rest to us" She said still eagerly smiling then standing up with the other two girls and walking out of the hall in perfect unison. That was the end of the discussion, and the boys left soon after.

Watching them from across the canteen sat another group, except these were of the Gryffindor house. More like a trio than a group, Sarah, Simone and Stansley, constantly being at heads with Lucille & co. They try to avoid confrontation now, as they are more mature, typical Gryffindor saying. They watched as Lucille's gang walked out of the great hall, and wondered what they were up to. " Probably dark arts again, like last year the fools, Thorncroft will have their guts for garters" Stan said in a humphing way, showing a clear dislike for them. Then the pretty blonde looked at Stan, "No I dont think they'd be that stupid, not with all the additional spells around the school to stop that" Simone said in her soft yet assertive voice. " Yeah I know what you mean, but then again who says their doing it in school, its not like they dont have resources, all of them may aswell be royalty in this world anyway, snobs" Stan said playing with his curled hair, and looking in a small mirror that he pulled out of his robe. "You are worse than a gir, I swear" came the voice of the second girl Sarah, then they all laughed and started to eat.

Cerise and Sophia waited patiently outside the dormitary door as Lucille eventually came out with re-applied makeup and her hair changed. Some say Lucille could be perfect in everyway but her friends see it as a flaw, Cerise didnt care much for her hair as it was only short, and Sophia most of the time is in her own world. So after applying some 'sparkling' pink lip gloss, she looked at the pair with a grin, "Lets Go Girls" She said and grabbed their hands.


End file.
